


Incursion (Metamorphose - Chapter 2)

by Baldwolf



Series: Metamorphose [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Rising, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Gay, M/M, Multi, Muscle Growth, Other, Tentacles, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fan-fiction utilizing some of the characters from Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising 2, minus the undead.  Enjoy.





	Incursion (Metamorphose - Chapter 2)

As Colonel Chris Redfield locked the office door, he could hear the nervousness in General Albert Wesker’s voice as his commander asked, “What’s going on Chris? What in God’s name happened to you?!?”

“Simply enough, General, I was right. There was something hitching a ride in the debris field. I found it and merged with it. We are now one and it is our mission to save this planet from a violent alien race headed here to obliterate us. I know it’s a lot to take in, sir, so let me ease you into this new reality.”

 

After tossing a large duffle bag to the floor, Chris peeled off his shirt and flexed his mammoth muscles, and General Wesker swallowed hard as his subordinate moved closer. He hadn’t really heard a word Chris had spoken because he was too busy trying to fight off the erection growing in his slacks. The general always had a man-crush on his colonel, and it was made even stronger the more they worked together…especially all the times he saw Chris in the locker room. But the always-professional military leader refused to act on his urges because it would have been deemed inappropriate and could have possibly ruined both their careers. And he remained resolved in his decision until that very moment; a moment that would change his life forever.

 

The colonel walked next to his seated superior, and lifted the 48 year old general to his feet. Chris then guided Wesker’s hands to his hardened nipples and moaned seductively as the digits caressed them. Wesker was speechless. He was lost in the moment that he had dreamt of for many years. As his hands roamed over the hairy, heaving pecs, his breathing became shallow and quick. He was becoming light-headed from the thrill of fondling the colonel.

 

“Lean back against your desk, sir, and let me take control for the moment,” Chris suggested before dropping to his knees.

General Wesker gasped when he felt the colonel unzip his pants to fish out his swelling cock. Chris immediately began to lick the large shaft from tip to base, sucking on the balls often. Once fully erect, the colonel worked all eleven inches down his throat until his nose was buried in the blond crotch while his hands went to work stripping the general completely naked. The whole time, T’lelox was busy stimulating every body part Chris came into contact with, further pushing the general into an all out sexual frenzy.

 

Soon Wesker was throat-fucking Chris with a rabid need for satisfaction. His thrusts had driven the hero backwards until he was pinned against the wall, but that didn’t slow him down one bit. The general began grinding his hips into the colonel’s face, grunting loudly, and Chris knew he was getting ready to spew his first load. The hero increased his suction while finger-fucking Wesker’s tight hole, and soon he was rewarded with a mouthful of hot, pearly spunk. The colonel swallowed down every drop before releasing the huge prick from his lips.

 

“That was tasty, sir. But now I’m ready for you to fuck my ass with that same intensity,” Chris said with a devilish smirk.

“You’re about to find out why I’m the one in charge, colonel,” Wesker said confidently as he directed his pilot to take position on all fours. “Airman Harris. Hold all my calls and make sure I’m not disturbed until my meeting with Redfield is finished. Understood?” the general ordered over the phone to the 19 year old airman manning the desk outside his office. “Now where were we?” he teased as he focused in on the round, muscular ass offered up to him.

 

The general was a couple of inches taller than Chris and weighed in at 198 pounds of toned muscle. For a man nearly 50 years old, Albert Wesker was in fantastic shape, and it was something that was never lost on Chris. The colonel had a secret longing for his leader, and he was almost giddy with excitement now that he was about to be impaled by the long, thick shaft he had fantasized about.

 

Wesker buried his face between the luscious, firm glutes and tongued the clenched ring lovingly. He was about to enter the man he once believed off-limits to him. But now he was mere moments away from making it a reality, and he wanted to make sure it was the most pleasurable experience for both of them. So once he had the hole properly soaked with saliva, the general took position behind Chris and slowly began to force his fat cockhead inside.

 

Already coated in spit and precum, Wesker’s rod found little resistance to its continued procession deeper and deeper into the colonel’s bowels. And Chris was moaning and writhing more and more with each additional inch filling him up. Once the general had stuffed all eleven inches balls-deep, he took a few seconds to revel in the moment, but T’lelox was anxious to process the next batch of his spunk, so the alien increased the bio-electric charges surging through the tendril-laced chute. Wesker responded to the prodding by taking a firm hold of the colonel’s hips and slamming the gorgeous ass with everything he had.

_____

 

Back out at Case Springs Lake, a much different type of union was taking place. Major Leon Kennedy was crying out in fear and anguish as several tentacles constricted around his body as others shredded the clothes off his back. Sergeant Jack Krauser was now the vessel for Z’tecot, and that particularly deranged alien loved to torture its captives. Unlike the balanced blending experienced by Chris and T’lelox, Krauser’s consciousness was being warped and controlled by the N’dariax, and he now experienced the same exhilaration from hearing his victim’s tormented cries that Z’tecot did. And the sergeant was also about to discover just how intensely pleasurable his alien hijacker could make brutal sex feel.

 

Once he had the major naked and aroused, Krauser found himself on his knees fiercely sucking on the curved nine inch dick. All he could think about was getting his captive to cum hard, fast and often. The whimpers of total defeat trickling out of Kennedy only served to excite the alien, and in return, Krauser as well. The marine used his newly formed tentacles to strangle the major while two others whipped at his chest and back. With each successive strike, Kennedy found himself disturbingly close to orgasm. The major couldn’t understand how pain was bringing him pleasure, but what he didn’t realize was that the level of pain he was feeling was actually masking the strategically administered bio-electric surges arousing key erogenous zones.

 

After nearly twenty minutes of the vicious blow-job, Krauser had enough of the major’s semen to initiate the next phase…and that was the one Z’tecot was really looking forward too. Having slammed Kennedy face-down to the ground, the sergeant straddled the weakened prey while stroking his throbbing 20” prick. Copious amounts of precum poured from the piss-slit and he smeared the excess all along the 3” thick shaft. With his weapon ready for battle, Krauser knelt down on one knee and aimed his cruel missile at the bullseye. Then with one devastating thrust, the 345 pound muscle-bound behemoth rammed every last inch to the hilt.

 

Major Leon Kennedy let out a gut-wrenching scream that could have stirred the dead as he arched up of the ground. Krauser quickly reached around and grabbed his victim by the throat with one hand and used the other to grasp and handful of the major’s hair. With his captive bent backwards in an extremely uncomfortable position, the sergeant took pleasure in ramping up his thrusts and pile-driving his hips down into Kennedy’s ass. Krauser then used one of his tentacles to throat-fuck the major while others coiled around the prey’s arms and legs; pulling them backwards. With Kennedy completely subdued, the alien-infused marine decided it was time to have some wicked fun with his cock-puppet.

 

Krauser stood up and used his tentacles to slide the major up and down on his rigid shaft while he slammed into the helpless ass with brutal force. He used gravity and Kennedy’s toned 155 pound body against the major by sliding the captive completely off his prick and then dropping him back down on it. The pain of the repeated impalings had the 28 year old marine sobbing; his muffled cries for mercy being completely ignored.

 

The sergeant then twisted Kennedy around with his tentacles and had him hanging face-up by his wrists and ankles, as if he were in a sling. With the captive’s ass perfectly exposed and at prick-level, the wicked marine began stabbing his massive member into the hoisted major’s hole as if he were punching a speed bag with his hips. Kennedy swung back and forth, on and off of the huge dick with such intensity that he nearly suffered whiplash, but that was the least of his concerns. He could feel the gargantuan girth decimating his bowels and wondered how much longer he could survive the assault, but he was unaware that his attacker had other plans for him.

 

After over an hour of sadistic fucking, Krauser was ready to implant his embryo into the major, so he slammed the exhausted captive to the ground and delivered the final, earthshaking thrusts that preceded a tidal wave of cum. Kennedy’s stomach expanded from the pearly deluge, but he was helpless to do anything about it. The sergeant kept the major wrapped up in his arms and tentacles until the transformation was complete. Once the metamorphosis was finalized, Major Leon Kennedy’s body was a muscular 210 pounds and he was sporting a 15” dick. The fledgling alien inside him still needed more sustenance, so Krauser flung his newest recruit into the lake to catch his own meal. Hours later, the sergeant ordered the major to use his military contacts to track down their alien enemy. Z’tecot was eager to make that new world his own.

_____

 

In Wesker’s office, Chris was in complete ecstasy as his boss passionately fucked him. He was now on his back with his huge legs wrapped around the general’s waist while the blond leader pumped another load into his bowels. Throughout the morning, he had found himself sprawled out on nearly every surface in that office as his military leader drilled him in every conceivable position. He was astonished by the general’s endurance…and imagination. Chris couldn’t wait to see what Wesker had planned next for his ass.

 

“ _We have enough of his genetic material now. You can begin the next phase, Chris_ ,” T’lelox mentally pointed out.

“ _I know, but I’m not ready for him to stop. Can’t you sense how amazing his cock feels inside us? How it rubs against our prostate so perfectly? GAWDDAMN!!! This man is a sexual genius!! I could stay like this forever,_ ” Chris replied.

“ _I understand, but we must remember why we are doing this…and what is at stake. You will have time to play later. We must begin the next phase now_ ,” his alien counterpart instructed.

 

Reluctantly, Chris agreed. He pulled Wesker down on top of him and kissed him deeply. While their tongues danced, the colonel rolled them both over so that he was now on top.

“You’ve definitely proven why you’re in charge, sir...but it’s time for you to join my army now. With you on our side, we will have a great advantage over the M’xcoatl. I need you to just relax and let this happen. It will be more enjoyable for both of us that way,” Chris tried explaining.

“Now wait one damn second, colonel! That monstrous prick of yours ain’t going anywhere near my ass!! There’s no way it can fit!” the general exclaimed.

“On the contrary, sir. Others have claimed the same thing, but they were all proven wrong. It’s time to man-up and be all you can be, general.”

 

With that final comment, Chris’ tentacles emerged from his back and traps to muffle the general’s objections and restrain his limbs. As the hero nuzzled Wesker’s neck, he slowly worked his bulbous cockhead into the clenched hole. With help from T’lelox and multiple bio-electric pulses, the general soon found himself relaxed and willing. As the energy tickled his puckered ring, Wesker’s ass was stretching further than he thought possible. The unimaginable thickness filling him up was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. There was something so erotic about being totally helpless in the arms of someone you desired. He was ready for Chris to take him completely, so the general just closed his eyes and exhaled.

 

What followed were sensations that the general never knew existed. As the tendril-laced cock thrust in and out of his hole, Wesker was brought to sensual heights that nearly blew his mind. He became so enthralled that Chris found no more need for his tentacles, and soon the colonel had Wesker wrapped in his arms as he passionately kissed and fucked his commanding officer. Chris then rolled onto his back to let the general take charge and ride his mammoth shaft however he wanted to. Wesker leaned forward and placed his hands on the huge pecs to support himself as he slowly bounced back and forth on the full 18”.

 

“ _Don’t you dare make me cum, T’lelox! Not yet! I’ve wanted to fuck his ass for so long, so just let me have a few more minutes,_ ” Chris ordered.

“ _I must admit he is quite skilled. Alright, but don’t take too much longer. We still need to recruit the other handsome, virile men of your team today as well,_ ” T’lelox explained.

 

While Chris watched Wesker bottom out on his cock, he couldn’t help but think about the others he would be fucking that day. As his mind played back all the memories he had of each man…in the showers and locker rooms, the colonel soon found himself overly excited by the prospects, and he started to cum.

“ _Oh, you clever bastard, T’lelox!! Damn you!!_ ”

“ _Just trying to maintain our schedule, Chris._ ”

 

Wesker began to moan loudly as the thick, intergalactic cream doused his bowels. He slammed his ass down hard onto Chris’ hips, overcome with the desire to keep every drop inside of him. The general leaned back, resting his hands on the colonel’s legs and rode the powerful orgasm to the very last spasm and quickly found his guts bloated with cum. As the embryo latched onto Wesker internally, the general started to tremble and convulse. Chris immediately pulled him into his arms and hugged his mentor to his sweaty chest; his rigid prick still plugging his ass tight.

 

The hero caressed and kissed his superior throughout the hour-long transformation. As he stroked the enlarging pecs and biceps, Chris found himself uncontrollably aroused once again when Wesker’s glutes grew and hardened around his shaft. Soon he was fucking his quivering leader as gently as possible until he erupted inside the newly formed, 253 pound muscular physique. When Wesker’s mind finally cleared, he looked into his sire’s eyes and smiled.

 

“Thank you for selecting me, Chris. How may I best serve you?”

“I need you to generate a defense strategy for the coming invasion and recruit any individual you deem necessary for our success, sir,” the hero replied as he pulled his spent cock from Wesker’s hole. “But first I think we need to bring our own team into this, don’t you?”

“My thoughts exactly, colonel. Plus, I’ve been dying to see what Airman Harris looks like naked,” Wesker said with a big smile. “He reminds me a lot of you when you were that age.”

Chris just chuckled as he got up and headed to the phone. “Harris. I need you to order several dozen large pizzas to be delivered ASAP. Once they arrive, gather the team in the conference room for a mandatory meeting.”

The airman did as he was ordered; wondering what was so urgent…and more importantly, how did the colonel get so damn big?

 

“Well, sir…until the food gets here, you are going to need to replenish your energy via a different source,” Chris said perversely; stroking his prick to stiffness again. “Just let the N’dariax control your throat muscles, and you’ll be able to swallow my dick whole. You reward for throating my entire cock will be a stomach full of cum.”

“Thank you, sire. I’m starving,” was all the general said; crawling over to the colonel and opening his mouth as wide as he could.

To his amazement, the alien within easily and painlessly unhinged his jaws and expanded his throat so that Chris’ massive prick slid down without any discomfort. He also found that he was still able to breathe while he gorged himself on hot crotch-meat non-stop until the pizza arrived. The hero wasn’t going to just sit there either. After watching the general’s newly transformed and rock-hard shaft throb and leak precum, Chris decided to give it the attention it deserved. So after feeding his newest offspring a second helping, the colonel moved the pair to the floor and spun around into the 69 position. He slowly inhaled the rigid 17-incher until the blond pubes tickled his chin. Savoring the flavor of Wesker’s precum for an extra second, Chris finally began working the succulent shaft in and out of his throat like a pro; consuming several tasty loads in the process.

_____

 

Out at Torrey Pines State Reserve, a local resident was on a treasure hunt, but the treasure he was seeking was fame and fortune. Barry Burton was only a park ranger at the Reserve, but he viewed his position as one of greater importance; seeing himself as a defender of the people…from the ‘wildly evil’ coyotes, bobcats and raccoons that infested the area. His inflated sense of self-worth stemmed from his delusional conspiracy theories and his horticultural hobby of growing cannabis in a remote section in the park.

 

It was while he was tending to his crop…and sampling the product, during the satellite re-entry, that he saw something strange fly in from the ocean and disappear into one of the caves. Since he was known for growing some premium weed, it took him a couple of days to realize that what he saw wasn’t a hallucination. When he did finally realize that he saw a UFO, Barry believed Fate had chosen him to be humanity’s savior from an alien invasion…if only he could find the proof he needed.

 

He had already checked out several caves that morning and was on the verge of calling it quits for the day so he could get back to work, when he decided to investigate just one more. Once again, the pothead park ranger sensed the fickle finger of Fate because he had only travelled halfway into the cave when he discovered something. Barry found a video camera lying on the ground, but when he went to play back its recording, he was disappointed to find the battery was dead. He put the camera in his backpack and continued further into the cave.

 

When the park ranger reached the end of the cavern, he saw a huge pile of rock and rubble and it appeared to be a fresh collapse.

“ _Something must have crashed in here!_ ” he thought. “ _Maybe the owner of the video camera recorded it and was abducted by the aliens! I need Ellis to get this camera working!!_ ” With that final thought, Barry left the cave and the Reserve to head back to his double-wide trailer at the Big Swell Acres Autopark, or BSAA.

 

If the park ranger had spent a little more time in the cave, he would have discovered that under all the rock and debris was the actual alien space craft, buried by Chris after his blending with T’lelox, but the stoner state employee was somewhat of a lazy ass; simply looking for the next get-rich-quick scheme.

_____

 

Earlier that day, before Chris had left for his meeting with the general, the colonel had taken another shower to wash away the sweat and spunk from his fun with the hotel manager. As the water cascaded down his body, he felt the overwhelming need to pleasure himself and mitigate the pressure building in his nuts again. Ever since his blending with T’lelox, Chris’ body was producing cum at an astounding rate, to which the alien constantly reminded him was for the purpose of increasing their ranks. But the hero wasn’t used to the idea of fucking 24/7, so he would sometimes simply take matters into his own hands…which also elicited another reminder from his co-pilot.

 

“ _As I have mentioned several times already, Chris, your semen is different now. It has elements of my DNA now along with embryos awaiting new hosts. Every casual orgasm you have jettisons one of our embryos into the sheets, down the drain or onto the mirror. We are S’mbioc Prime. We are tasked with creating an army to defend our sect and this world. If you feel the need to ejaculate, do it up a new recruit’s rectum._ ”

“ _Yeah, yeah, I hear you, but there’s no one around and I really need to rub one out_ ,” Chris groaned; stroking his prick at a feverish pace. The numerous, tiny embryos squirming around were causing his ballsack to undulate and twitch and the sensations were driving him wild.

“ _At least keep these solo sessions to a minimum._ ”

Chris never replied. He just grunted loudly and shot a thick load onto the shower floor and watched blissfully as the pearly mess disappeared down the drain.

 

“ _Just out of curiosity, how did you deal with the constant embryonic production while travelling through space then?_ ” Chris asked as he left his room; realizing his internal tenant must have been creating embryos long before they met.

“ _I just consumed them immediately after producing them. There was no room in the craft for more than one of us and I needed the nutrients. It’s a process your species is familiar with. I believe you call it recycling_.”

“ _Oh, now that’s just gross! And you complain that I splatter a few against a mirror? At least I didn’t chow down on them like vanilla pudding_.”

“ _Actually you do. Every time you swallow the semen from one of your recruits, you are consuming embryos. But that is just how this process works. They either get implanted or they get ingested._ ”

 

As Chris walked out the door shaking his head and wishing he had never asked the question, the ejaculated, globulous mass slimed its way down the drainage pipes until it eventually splashed down into the sewers. The tiny embryo inside was driven by the most basic instinct…survival. It knew it had to find a host to inhabit as quickly as possible, but beyond that, it had no other thoughts. As it floated down the tunnel, it ended up getting trapped along the wall by some debris. At that same moment, a nearby skink scurried over to the aromatic goo for a closer inspection.

 

As the lizard took a cautious nibble, the embryo ensnared the life-form and tried to merge with it, but it was way too small to be its host. The attempted merger actually resulted in the skink being absorbed by the embryo; slightly increasing its mass and producing a necessary meal. Several other skinks approached the undulating mass, attracted by the scent, but they all met the same fate. Their struggles did succeed in freeing the spunk mass from the debris, and it continued down the tunnel.

 

Several hours later, the embryonic spooge made contact with another life form. That time, it had floated into the arm of a sleeping homeless man. The gooey impact caused the man to roll over, pulling his arm out of the sewer water and the cum blob with it. It slid off his arm and landed on his chest and then immediately began to hunt for a way inside the larger body. Squirming under his buttoned shirt, the alien embryo slid south past the waistband, gliding over the half-hard cock until it found the backdoor to its new home.

 

Squeezing its way inside, the mutated embryo burrowed deep and started to unleash all its tendrils in all directions. The homeless man was jarred from his slumber by the violent transformation he was undergoing. His muscle mass not only increased but so did his overall height. He went from 6’-6” tall to 7’-9”and his body started to take on characteristics of the skinks. His skin became scaly and his eyes were more reptilian. His fingers and toes now had large claws growing from their tips, while his mouth widened to accommodate small, razor-sharp teeth, and he was growing a tail. But the scariest transformation was happening between his legs. His cock had grown to a staggering 19”…soft.

 

As the mutation process finished, the creature stood up and hissed with a ravenous hunger; scanning in all directions for something to devour. Stealthfully travelling through the sewer tunnels, the mutant gorged itself on rats, raccoons and a 4’ long alligator. Finally, with its hunger pangs extinguished, the reptilian monster was ready to follow its other instinct; the one to breed.

_____

 

When the pizza finally arrived at the base, both Chris and Wesker were eager to get started, so the colonel reached into his duffel bag and tossed the general a needed t-shirt and sweat pants. As the pair entered the conference room, the remaining team members noticed that the general was no longer wearing his uniform…and he appeared to be a lot more muscular. Neither man said anything to the others at first. They simply consumed a few pies each, and as they did, all they could think about was bringing the four other men into their ranks. Finally one of those men decided to speak up.

 

“Um...General Wesker, sir…what has happened to you and the colonel?” Staff Sergeant Richard Aiken asked. “And what happened to your uniform?”

“Who cares about his uniform? I wanna know how he got so damn big, so quick!” Captain Dave Johnson interjected. “I always thought I was in great shape, but damn! You two make me look like a little bitch.”

“You were always a little bitch, Dave,” Lieutenant Josh Stone joked. “But I’m with the captain on this, sirs. How did you do it?”

 

Both Chris and Wesker just smiled at each other and then slowly removed their shirts.

“I know you guys have heard the rumors that I saw something in the debris field…well, I’m here to tell you that there was something, and it was incredible. It gave me this body so that I could defend our world and so that I could recruit others for the same cause,” the colonel said as he draped his huge arms over both Josh’s and Dave’s shoulders. “Do you want to have a body like ours?” he continued as T’lelox released subtle surges of bio-electricity from Chris’ body that pulsed into the captain and lieutenant. Those two men immediately became aroused by the physical contact and began to stroke the colonel’s chest and back.

 

“What about you men? Are you ready to step up and do your part to defend this great country and the very world from annihilation?” the general added as he firmly gripped Richard’s and Boyd’s arms. His alien also released bio-electric pulses that aroused his subordinates, but Richard wasn’t so easily swayed by the idea. Because Wesker’s alien was so young, it wasn’t able to produce a potent surge, so the general had to also rely on his innate ability to command his men. “I see the confusion in your eyes, staff sergeant, but it is times like these that you need to trust me.”

 

Richard could feel his cock twitch and his arousal increase, but something just seemed so wrong with that situation. And just when he was about to pull away, Chris stepped up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You’re a valued member of our team, Richard. We need you,” was all the colonel had to say. That, combined with a more powerful bio-electric pulse eliminated any more hesitation.

 

Within minutes, the general had Airman Harris’ cock down his throat with Staff Sergeant Aiken penetrating his muscled hole. The colonel was on his knees delivering a double blow-job to Captain Johnson and Lieutenant Stone, thoroughly impressing his comrades with his deep-throating skills. With the scent of man-sex filling the air, both Chris and Wesker were well on their way to filling their ranks.

_____

 

In the trailer next to Barry Burton’s, Francis was getting impatient as he watched the ball game on TV.

“Dammit, Ellis!! Where’s my gawddamn beer?”

“Right here, step-pa,” his 23 year old stepson answered. “Sorry ‘bout dat. I was finishing the next level in Dead Evil Rising 6.”

“Whatever, boy. You know what time it is, so get to work,” Francis scolded.

“Yessir,” was all Ellis said before he dropped to his knees and started to suck off his stepfather.

“Oh yeah, that’s it. You so much better than your momma. I hope the worthless ‘ho gets crabs from that loser football coach she ran off with. Stupid fat bastard,” Francis groaned as he forced Ellis to swallow all nine inches.

 

His stepson didn’t mind the out-of-work motorcycle mechanic’s sexual needs. In fact, it was the main reason he was still living at home. Ellis was an easy-going young man who had a surprisingly toned body. At 6’-4” tall, he appeared to many to be a lanky hick, but once the shirt came off, his rippled 184 pound frame always impressed. And for those lucky enough to see what was hiding in his pants, they were usually left speechless.

 

“Don’t stop, son. I’m gettin’ close. I want ya to take it all, boy,” Francis moaned, and Ellis worked the thick shaft harder and faster. “Uh-uh-uhhhhh!!! Oh shit, boy! You’s gettin’ better every time you suck me off. Damn!” his stepfather panted; shooting his load down the young man’s throat. “Now I needs me to fuck that sweet, smooth ass of yours.”

Ellis said nothing; he just dropped his overalls and got down on all fours. Francis downed the last few ounces of his beer as he smeared his spit-soaked cock up and down the firm, young ass-crack.

 

There was a stark contrast between their two bodies, as the stepfather was 5” shorter but weighed 30 pounds more than his stepson. His burly, hairy body totally turned Ellis on. To such an extent, that the two men shared the same bed every night just so he could fall asleep running his fingers through his step-daddy’s hairy chest. And Francis secretly appreciated his stepson’s affection, though he would never come right out and say it. After the boy’s momma ran off, Francis found himself in a very dark place, but thanks to Ellis’ “physical” therapy, the biker found happiness again…and he was about to go to his happy place once more.

 

Ellis grunted loudly when his stepfather’s cock plunged deep and then kept on grunting as the railing began. Francis fucked his boy with a pent up rage that never seemed to dwindle. He drilled Ellis with a brutality that would scare most people, but his stepson knew he was just working out his issues with being dumped and his self-loathing for loving hot, sweaty man-ass. Ellis took every thrust and eagerly awaited the next, and then eventually his favorite part arrived.

 

Francis flipped Ellis onto his back and began to tear into his hole with a rabid frenzy, but as he did so, the stepfather also started to lustfully kiss his stepson. Ellis was in heaven every time he found himself wrapped in that man’s arms. He slid his hands down the muscular back, gripping the fuzzy butt-cheeks as he held on for dear life. Soon the stepfather was delivering one devastatingly powerful thrust after another as he brought himself closer and closer to cumming, and when he could finally hold back the massive load no longer, Francis hugged Ellis tightly and spasmed hard through the mind-numbing orgasm. The stepson just sighed with contentment as the warm, salty spunk splashed his guts. He knew he had made his step-pa happy once again.

 

While still cuddling on the floor enjoying the silent afterglow, a loud and frantic knock rattled their trailer door.

“Ellis? Francis? You guys in there?” Barry called out.

Ellis quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bedroom as Francis pulled up his jeans and cracked open another beer.

“Dammit, Barry! What’s wrong now?” Francis answered.

“I need Ellis to fix this and tell me what’s on it,” he rambled as he pushed his way inside. “Um…why are you so sweaty? And open up a window. It’s all musky in here.”

“Ellis and I were working out. And you open up a gawddamn window if you want. We happen to like it the way it is,” Francis replied as he plopped back down in his chair.

“So why is he still living with you anyways? You have only been his step-daddy for six years and his momma has been long gone for half that?” Barry inquired.

“Family is family. I ain’t about to kick him to the curb just because his momma’s a two-timin’ bitch. You got any other questions, stoner?” Francis growled.

“As a matter of fact, I do…for as often as you two work out, how come you’re not in better shape?” the park ranger quipped.

“Fuck you, fat ass! I could rip that beard right off of your face.”

 

“Now, pa…be nice. You know he was just teasin’. What can I do for you Big Bear?” Ellis asked as he gave his neighbor a friendly hug. The young man also had a huge crush on Barry following an unexpected run-in at the trailer park’s swimming pool, when his neighbor was skinny dipping at midnight. It was at the moment when Ellis saw what was swinging between Barry’s legs that his nickname came into being. But Barry wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box and always assumed it was because he had a bit of a beer belly, not because he had a chubby 12 inch rod. Ellis was holding out hope that one day his ultimate fantasy would come true…that he would be tag-teamed by both his step-pa and Big Bear.

 

“I know you’re some kind of electronics whiz so I need you to get this camera working for me,” Barry answered, handing the damaged device to his neighbor.

“Just looks like superficial damage to the camera, but these models only have internal hard drives. Let’s see if it still works,” the young man said disappearing into the back of the trailer. “I have the right plug for it, so we don’t have to wait for the battery to charge. Hmmmm…it’s not starting up. There must be more damage to the camera, but don’t worry, Big Bear. If I can get the hard drive out, I’ll be able to see what’s stored on it. Why don’t you go take a dip in the pool and come back in an hour or so. I should be done by then.”

“Thanks, Ellis!” the burly park ranger said, hugging the young man again.

Ellis just inhaled Barry’s scent and let his hands linger on the wide back a few moments longer before the park ranger pulled away and headed for his own trailer.

 

Ellis flicked a switch to a computer monitor and spied on Barry as he changed next door. The young man was indeed an electronics genius…and a pervert. He had placed wireless cameras in Barry’s double-wide so he could ogle the big, beautiful cock whenever possible. He had hours of footage of his neighbor showering, changing clothes, jerking off and fucking hookers, and he so desperately wanted to be on the receiving end of that kind of bear-hug. Once Barry headed for the pool, Ellis got to work on the video camera’s hard drive.

_____

 

At the ancillary northern access point to Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, three members of its military police were getting bored with their duty assignment. Lieutenant Colonel Carlos Oliveira, Captain Kirk Mathison and Lance Corporal Kevin Dooley had been assigned to that post as a punishment for an off-base weekend skirmish with a couple of bikers at a local bar. The three marines always seemed to have extra energy to burn off and were fond of sparring or wrestling whenever they had the chance. That particular afternoon, they had not seen a single person come or go through their gate, so they decided to use that time to get in some extra hand-to-hand combat training.

 

Oliveira was the strongest out of the three and loved to show off his physique. Mathison had the tightest body and was secretly a male stripper when off duty, so he too was often seen shirtless whenever possible. Dooley was just an average young man in the Corps, but he was eager to fit in. The lance corporal watched as Mathison and Oliveira began to spar, and he studied their moves closely hoping to use some of them against his opponents later. As the sun shone down and heated things up, all three marines were soon covered in sweat, making their muscles glisten. And it was their gleaming, exposed flesh that caught their visitor’s attention.

 

Sergeant Krauser had taken the secluded route back to the base; opting for a more controlled encounter with potential recruits, rather than having to deal with a mob of marines all at once. When he spotted the three MPs training, the sergeant wanted to join in their fun. Walking up in his overly-stressed jogging shorts; his obvious huge bulge bouncing with each step, he flashed them his I.D. and asked if they’d like one more participant. Slightly taken aback by his incredible size and the lack of clothing covering his crotch meat, the men started to decline the offer. Not willing to take “no” for an answer, Krauser added, “I’ll take all three of you on at the same time…unless you’re scared.”

 

Since marines aren’t the type to get scared or back down when honor is on the line, the three MPs accepted his challenge. The trio assumed it was just a submission match, but when the sergeant delivered a brutal punch to Dooley’s head, they quickly realized that their opponent was looking for a real fight. Mathison charged Krauser and dove at his mid-section while Oliveira tried a low spinning sweep kick to take their adversary off his feet, but both men felt like they had just attacked a well-rooted tree trunk. Krauser didn’t even budge from his spot.

 

The depraved sergeant landed a vicious elbow to Mathison’s back that forced the captain straight down into the dirt. Krauser then turned his attention to Oliveira by grabbing the marine by the waistband of his pants, hoisting him face-up into the air before nailing him with a double hammer punch to his chest and thighs. The lieutenant colonel hit the ground with a loud thud. Dooley struggled to his feet and rushed his assailant only to be greeted by a lightning-quick kick to his face, and before Mathison or Oliveira could try another move, Krauser had moved in to claim his prize.

 

The corrupted marine unleashed his tentacles and ensnared all three MPs. With three potential recruits to draft, he had a lot of genetic material to gather, so he didn’t waste any time. Krauser stripped them all naked and straddled Oliveira’s hips while dangling Mathison and Dooley in the air by their necks, just in front of his face. After several surges of bio-electric energy coursed through their bodies, the defeated trio was further humiliated as they found themselves rock-hard in their attacker’s embrace.

 

The sergeant immediately lowered himself onto Oliveira’s ten inch prick as he engulfed both Mathison’s and Dooley’s members at the same time. Although he stayed stationary on top of the lieutenant colonel’s cock, Krauser’s tendril-laced chute began to constrict, undulate and stroke the trapped MP’s shaft mercilessly. Oliveira tried to fight off the sensations harassing his dick, but the alien, Z’tecot, knew exactly had to get what it needed from its prey. Soon the marine was crying out in despair as he shot his first load up the sergeant’s ass.

 

Mathison and Dooley were too busy fighting off the tentacles and trying not to suffocate to worry about the insanely effective blow-job they both were receiving. Krauser’s energized tongued teased and glided over Mathison’s nine inch shaft and then Dooley’s seven-incher while he finger-fucked their clenched holes. As he writhed in unwanted pleasure, Mathison inadvertently kicked Krauser in the crotch, but it did nothing to slow down his assailant. In fact, it just made the sergeant angry. As the pair neared their first orgasm, the devious sergeant unleashed a minor surge through his fingertips that tickled their tightened rings, and then he jammed each fist up an ass.

 

The two MPs began spasming wildly from the excruciating pain, but Krauser never stopped sucking them off. Eager to drain both shafts, the sergeant unleashed a powerful pulse right into their prostate glands that had both men convulsing violently as they filled his gullet with their spunk. He continued with their torturous rape until he had gathered enough of their semen for the embryos. Once he was ready to implant them, the sergeant brutally fucked each man until he made them his own while strangling and tentacle-fucking the waiting captives at the same time.

 

When all three had undergone their transformation, Krauser ordered them to return to their barracks and recruit as many men as they could and have their offspring do the same. He wanted to build his army as fast as possible, so that when it was time to deal with his enemy, they would be easily overrun by his forces.

_____

 

The conference room windows were beginning to fog over from the heat being generated in that space. General Wesker found himself on his back as Airman Harris drilled his superior with his curved eight-incher while Staff Sergeant Aiken throat-fucked the general with long, slow thrusts. Wesker had taken several loads from both men; careful to make sure each one came in a different orifice. His young alien was struggling to prepare two separate embryos during the energetic orgy, but Colonel Redfield was having no such difficulty.

 

Chris was currently sandwiched between Captain Johnson and Lieutenant Stone and loving every second of getting his ass double-fucked. Stone’s ten inch black dick was hitting all the right spots while Johnson’s thick 7-incher was stretching him wide open, so he was getting the best of both worlds from his teammates. As for T’lelox, the alien had no problem differentiating the two loads from each other. Its tendrils could detect the subtle genetic distinctions in every drop of semen, even when the loads were delivered at the exact same moment…which was something Chris was experiencing yet again.

 

“ _Your fellow servicemen are very adept at sex, Chris. They seem to have the ability to simply keep on breeding you_ ,” T’lelox thought aloud.

“ _Don’t I know it. I think those bio-electric pulses you keep delivering are enhancing their orgasms and increasing their sex-drive to new heights. I can’t wait until it’s my turn to have a go. I’m gonna make them squeal!_ ” the colonel replied as he was repositioned yet again by the dynamic duo. That time, he was placed flat on his back while both Johnson and Stone slid up along either side to double-stuff him once more. As their cocks worked they way back inside, each man clamped down on a sweaty nipple and sucked on it long and hard.

 

As Chris panted through another intense session, T’lelox kept communicating with him.

“ _I am concerned for our latest offspring. It is quite unusual to task one so young to with the responsibility of implanting two embryos almost simultaneously._ ”

“ _I tell you what. Once it’s our turn to fuck, I’ll let one of Wesker’s guys come over and fuck me while he deals with the other guy. Then as soon as he has delivered the first embryo, he can concentrate on his second recruit. Will that reduce the general’s stress?_ ” the hero replied.

“ _Yes, I believe that would be sufficient for him to be able to successfully implant each embryo. I would expect nothing less from a great leader._ ”

“ _O-OK…w-whatever. Please tell me you’ll be ready to go once they cum again. Because I really need to cum…bad_ ,” Chris thought.

“ _I sense that. And yes. You can begin the next phase whenever you’re ready._ ”

 

The colonel allowed his teammates to continue fucking him hard, but as soon as they were done filling his bowels with more of their spunk, Chris got to work. He quickly rolled on top of Johnson and ordered Stone to straddle the captain’s face.

“Lick his asshole while I suck his cock, Dave.”

“You got it Chris,” the captain replied before his tongue became occupied with the new task.

“ _T’lelox, I need you to keep these guys totally buzzing from your pulses. I can’t release my tentacles without causing a complete panic,_ ” the colonel reasoned.

“ _Excellent logic. The one called Dave Johnson is ready to be taken_ ,” his alien counterpart responded.

 

Chris could tell that Wesker was also ready to begin the next phase as well, so he decided it was time to give his offspring a breather. “Hey Richard, I want to feel you cock up my ass. Get over here and fuck me…hard.”

With his sexual head-rush still in full effect, the staff sergeant crawled over to the colonel to comply with his order. As Aiken pushed his eight inch prick balls-deep, Chris forced his oversized meat into Johnson’s incredibly tight hole. The nearly 6’ tall, 26 year old captain had a great body and an even more amazing ass. Chris could hear faint moans of pain coming from the man, but as soon as he delivered every inch, the captain relaxed his body and let the colonel plow him deep. Aiken was doing his best to keep up with Chris’ pace; slamming into the colonel’s ass every time he slid out of Johnson’s. And Josh Stone was simply lost in his own erotic haze as the hero sucked his lengthy shaft tenderly while Johnson tongue-fucked him like a wild man.

 

On the other side of the room, Wesker was preparing to fuck Boyd Harris. As he stared down at the 19 year old airman, he couldn’t help but see similarities between Harris and Chris, and that made the moment all that much more intense. The general’s alien embryo did not have the ability to produce tentacles yet, but it had consumed enough semen that it had the strength to generate powerful pulses that soothed Harris. Wesker leaned down and kissed the airman moments before working his 17” rod into the young, virgin hole.

 

With barely an ounce of fat on his 5’-9” tall, 155 pound body, the general could see the young man’s stomach bulge every time he plunged deep. He was so tight, that Wesker was brought to the brink with almost every thrust, but he urged his alien to stave off his orgasm as long as possible. Harris was groping the general’s newly enlarged pecs and moaning softly with each impact. He was loving the intense connection being created with his commander and didn’t want it to end. But his tender hole was just too perfect for the general, and Wesker started to cum hard. He pumped so much spunk into the young man that he was momentarily worried that the airman’s gut would rupture. It did not, and the newly implanted embryo found a new home.

 

Chris heard Wesker’s orgasmic grunts and figured it was time to breed Johnson. He released Stone’s cock from his mouth, arching his back sharply and unleashed his own impressive torrent of cum into the captain. As he did so, Chris felt Aiken shoot a load up his ass before collapsing onto his back.

“Nice work, staff sergeant, but the general is ready for you now. Best to not keep him waiting,” the hero pointed out.

Seconds later, Chris’ hole was unoccupied and he was slipping his cock from Johnson’s trembling, changing body.

 

The colonel stepped up to the lieutenant and lifted the man into his arms. As Stone wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist, the hero walked over to the edge of the table and sat back; fingering the sloppy wet ass as he went. Josh Stone was a big man at 6’-1”, 205 pounds…except when he was wrapped in Chris’ arms. The colonel slowly lowered the lieutenant onto his semen-slick prick and let gravity take over. Stone started to grunt and writhe in pain, but Chris eased his discomfort by suckling on his big, perky nipples. With more bio-electric pulses surging through his body, Stone soon found himself resting on the hero’s lap; the huge monster completely engulfed by his ass.

 

Chris began with a slow, rhythmic grinding to ease his comrade into the session, but after only a few minutes, the muscle-bound stud was bouncing the lieutenant on his hips as if they were a trampoline. Stone’s head whipped back and forth from the body jarring drilling, but the only noise he made was a lustful grunt on each impact. Chris squeezed and kneaded the meaty globes as he pounded the sweet, dark hole, while Stone’s own rock-hard shaft throbbed against the colonel’s washboard abs. Both men had focused on the unbelievable feelings bombarding their shafts, and soon they were giving into those same sensations. Seconds before erupting inside Stone, the lieutenant began to convulse and shot another thick load that sprayed Chris’ chin and dripped down his chest. The hero cradled the quivering man in his arms for several more minutes before laying him on the table to undergo his own metamorphosis. As he watched with a sense of pride and conviction, Chris looked over to see the general create another soldier for their army.

 

Wesker had bent Aiken over the table and pounded the skinny staff sergeant like a fuck toy. He slammed into that 138 pound frame with such force that the table was being moved across the room. With every thrust, the general knew he was getting closer to transforming the 5’-8” tall marine into a true warrior, and that excited the man. At one point, he became so enthralled by the notion that he had pulled Aiken off of the table and was fucking him in the standing position…with the staff sergeant dangling in the air, impaled on his prick. The immense pressure pushing down on his shaft brought the general to orgasm, and as he started to shoot his wad, Wesker pulled Aiken back against his chest and hugged him tightly as load after load filled his bowels. Once the embryo started the transformation, Wesker pulled the marine off of his dick and laid him next to Harris, who had already begun to show significant changes.

 

As Chris and Wesker watched the four men tremble through their metamorphosis, the colonel leaned over and said, “You know we have about an hour or so before it’s finished, and I haven’t had the pleasure of feeling your new cock up my ass. Do you have the energy to plow my hole until they’re done?”

“I most certainly do, sire. What position would you like me to fuck you in first?”

Chris didn’t say another word. He just walked over to the couch, sat down and pulled his legs to his chest. With his sire’s hole presented to him, the general knelt down at the edge of the sofa and rubbed his fat cockhead over Chris’ balls, perineum and asshole before plunging deep inside. Both he and the colonel sighed in unison before Wesker took charge and fucked his new leader with everything he had.

 

When the hour was over, Chris had once again been fucked by the general on several different surfaces in that room, but was now ready to greet the newest members of their sect. Captain Dave Johnson was now 235 pounds of solid muscle and the proud owner of a 13”, very thick shaft. Staff Sergeant Aiken had bulked up to 195 lbs with a 14-incher swinging low. Airman Harris was a studly 210 pounds of young muscle with a curved fourteener in his pants. And Lieutenant Stone’s physique swelled to 260 lbs while a very commanding 16” dick hung below.

 

The colonel advised them all to eat as much pizza as they wanted because their new bodies needed a lot of fuel to sustain them. When the last slice was devoured, the newest offspring eyed their sire longingly, and Chris just smiled. Minutes later, the orgy was underway once again, but that time, the colonel was the main focus.

_____

 

An hour later…almost to the second, Barry Burton was knocking on Francis’ trailer door after cooling off in the pool. He was so eager to see if Ellis got anything off of the video camera’s hard drive that he didn’t change out of his Speedo first.

“Aww…Jeezus, Barry! Put some clothes on before your come over here next time,” Francis groaned.

“No time. I had to know what your boy found on the camera.”

“Whoa,” Ellis muttered softly as he got a clear view of the hefty meat trapped in the tight swimsuit. After slyly licking his lips and soaking in the impressive view for a few more seconds he finally spoke up, “Great timing, Big Bear! I’ve got the hard drive out and hooked up to my computer. The hard drive was full and it’s only one video file. I was just about to start watching it when you knocked.”

 

Barry and Ellis sat down at the table and stared at the monitor, but Francis just grumbled and went back to watching the ballgame on TV. At first, all they saw were shadowy images, but they heard lots of moaning and groaning, and it went on for hours.

“Well, shit! It’s just somebody’s home sex tape!” Barry griped.

“If it is, then it’s a long one,” Ellis reminded him. “Let’s fast-forward through it to see if anything else shows up.”

 

About ten minutes later they could see the camera was moving around and getting closer to the object it was filming. Initially, the men thought they had been watching a snuff film because it looked like the man in the video was now dead. But then, just as the subject sat up, the camera was obviously dropped and rolled onto its side. The audio became garbled by the impact, but it night-vision mode had cleared up and gave both Barry and Ellis a decent view of the two men on the screen. They continued watching and were shocked to see the men start having sex. Barry was outwardly disgusted and Ellis played along; having to cover his lap to hide the growing hard-on.

 

Barry had Ellis fast-forward through most of the sex but had him stop and rewind when he saw something strange on the screen. The playback had caught the tentacles growing out of Chris and subduing Steve. They watched as the muscle-bound stud forced himself onto the smaller man and then were shocked when the younger man started to transform right before their eyes. Ellis paused the video and transferred the feed to the TV; interrupting Francis’ game.

“What the fuck, boy?!?” he growled.

“Step-pa…you gotta see this!” Ellis insisted.

 

When he hit play again, all three men watched in horror and disbelief at the sight of the attack and mutation, but both Francis and Ellis were also getting aroused.

“I knew it!! I knew I saw a UFO that day! They must be planning on taking over our bodies or turning us into slaves or something. Oh, this is huge!! We have to warn everybody! We’re under attack!” Barry rambled on.

“Calm down, Barry! Maybe it’s just some lost footage of a new horror movie,” Francis argued; gesturing to Ellis to replay that scene again…and again…and again.

“They don’t create gay porn horror movies, you idiot! This is real! I need to make sure this video is seen by the world,” the park ranger decided.

“Great idea there Barry. I’m sure Action News Anchor, Frank West, will be super eager to show gay porn on his broadcast,” the burly biker joked.

“YES!! That’s exactly who would run with this story! Great idea, Francis. Ellis I need you to make me a copy so I can get this to Mr. West.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Barry Burton was rushing from one trailer to another so he could change and get to the TV station. He had a world to save. Francis and Ellis, on the other hand, decided it was time to “work out” some more. With the sexual soundtrack playing in the background, the stepfather slipped inside his stepson and fucked him long and hard. As they enjoyed their energetic coupling, Ellis had let one very important detail slip his mind about the hard drive. It had no fan to cool the device. Two hours into their fuck session, the video’s soundtrack abruptly stopped and the faint scent of burnt electronics filled the air.

“Oh no!! I fried the hard drive!!” Ellis exclaimed.

“It’s ok, son. Barry’s got it on DVD now, so get back to sucking me off.”

It only took the impact of the sloppy wet cock on his lips to shake him from his despair, and he was back to deep-throating his step-daddy.

_____

 

When Barry arrived at Channel 34’s TV station, he became extremely nervous about presenting his evidence. He felt overwhelming pressure to make sure he could save mankind from the invasion. He knew he couldn’t just walk up to Frank West and tell him what was on the DVD. He had to have it ready to go, so all he would have to do was push play and let the video speak for itself. He looked for a way to sneak into the station, but security was tight. Apparently there were a lot of bat-shit crazy people trying to pitch the latest story to anyone at the station.

 

As Barry tested one of the back doors, he was surprised it opened, but that was only because an employee was headed out for a smoke break. The park ranger was panic-stricken at being caught trying to break in, that was until the employee called him by name.

“Ranger Burton? What are you doing here, man? Oh, don’t tell me you now deliver your weed too? That would be soooooo sweet, dude. Who’s buying it at the station, man? Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

“Uh…Um…sorry, buddy. Can’t say. Promised to be very hush-hush about it. You understand, right? So, you gonna let me in or what?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on man. I’ll catch you next week. I’ve got some babes coming over and your shit always causes their panties to drop. You know what I’m saying, dude?”

“Oh yeah. Next week it is…I’ll even throw in some extra just for helping me out.”

“Sweeeeeet!”

 

Once the door closed, the park ranger hunted down Mr. West’s office and was surprised to find most people didn’t give him a second look as he moved down the corridors. Everyone else seemed to be in a hurry and was totally preoccupied. When he finally found the office, he was actually relieved that no one was inside. He quickly sat down at the desk, inserted the DVD and advanced the video to the proper frame, and then he waited, and waited, and waited. Apparently, Frank West was a bit of a ladies’ man and he frequently got blown in the back room by anyone interested in his cock.

 

When he finally showed up, the news anchor was shocked to see someone in his seat.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked with attitude.

“I have a video you need to see, Mr. West.” Barry muttered.

“What video? Is it of the one of the two grannies kicking the shit out of each other at the old folks home or the one where the cop gets tazed in the nuts by that skate-punk? I really don’t care which one. Both suck and are so beneath my talents. I’ve covered wars, you know?”

“No, it’s not either one of those, Mr. West. It’s something that was just delivered…for your eyes only.”

“Finally! The network honchos are sending me the top-notch shit now. Ok, what do we have here?”

 

While Frank West watched the scene unfold, the celebrity-wannabe’s reactions ranged from disgust to shock to fear and then to jubilation.

“Do you know what this is?!? This is my mother fuckin’ Emmy all wrapped up like a Christmas present!! Network news, here I come!!”

“So you’re going to run with this story then?” the park ranger asked, slightly confused.

“Alien Invasions and body-snatching?? Fuck yeah, I’m running with this!! Now get out of here, whoever you are. Frank West needs to get ready for his moment.”

“But…but I was the one who found the video. I want to be interviewed,” Barry whined.

“Yeah, ok. Whatever. Here’s an autographed picture of me instead,” Frank replied as he shoved Barry out the door. The park ranger could hear the news anchor calling down to the editing room and ordering someone to come up to his office as he slammed the door in his face.

_____

 

Steve Burnside was scanning all the various reports that had been submitted to the small news station he worked for. He was looking to see if there was any mention of a recent UFO sighting that might give him a clue if the enemy had arrived…and if so, where. As he did that, he ignored all the stares from his fellow employees, mainly because he hadn’t worked through a cover story for his noticeably enhanced build. After filtering through some emails, he decided to start reviewing some video files, and that’s when he got a sickening feeling in his gut.

“ _Oh FUCK!!! My video camera!! It’s still in the cave!_ ” he thought to himself before jumping up and rushing out the door.

Thirty minutes later and Steve was scouring the cave for his camera, but it was long gone. He dreaded having to tell his sire that he might be the one to expose their very existence. As he started up his car, the radio kicked on to a promo for Channel 34 Action News’ top story.

 

“ _Are there aliens living among us? Tune in tonight when Action News Anchor, Frank West reveals the starling truth and the disturbing video that shows what they might have planned for us.”_

 

Now in a total panic, Steve slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the park. He had to stop the story from being aired.

_____

 

Leon Kennedy had also heard the radio promo and headed for San Diego. He now had a place to start looking for the enemy, and once he found them, he planned on doing his maker proud by eliminating the D’rozoac leader all on his own.

_____

 

Steve arrived at the news station and rushed for the main entry, but was quickly stopped by the security guard. Unable to produce the necessary credentials to gain access, the young reporter tapped into his alien side. With a subtle caress on the guard’s arm, Steve used his bio-electric pulses to sexually stimulate the man. He then flirted with him; groping the swelling bulge playfully. Within minutes, the reporter had the guard so turned on that he was able to talk his way past…with the promise of hot, sweaty sex later that night.

 

The reporter raced through the building until nearly blindsiding Frank West in the corridor.

“Oh! Mr. West! I need to speak with you about tonight’s story.”

“Forget it, kid. I’m running with it as is. I don’t care if the censors shit a brick over its pseudo-pornographic material. This one’s earning me my shot at network news.”

“Um…right. It’s not that, Mr. West. I…ahhh…I just received word that the video is a fake. It’s a hoax created by your rivals to sink your career.”

“Nice try. But the video editing guy proved its authenticity already. Now get the fuck out of here before I have security drag your ass out!”

 

As Frank West pushed past the now-muscular reporter, Steve did the only other thing he could think of. He grabbed Frank by the arm and shoved him into an empty office. Before he could utter a single word in protest, the 41 year old news anchor had the stranger’s tongue in his mouth…and it felt all tingly and nice. Steve ripped Frank’s shirt open and fondled his meaty pecs and furry belly; letting his fingers further stimulate his libido. At 6’ tall and 220 pounds, the news anchor was in decent shape, with a slight gut growing on him since his promotion to the anchor chair. Steve quickly knelt down, yanked Frank’s pants to his ankles and swallowed the hardening, thick six inch prick to the hilt.

 

Steve sucked on that cock like a man possessed. He had less than two hours before the video was scheduled to air and this was his first time recruiting someone. When the first load splashed the back of his throat, the young reporter silently sighed with relief. He now at least felt like his last-minute plan had a chance to succeed. Sliding his middle finger up Frank’s ass to tease the prostate while he sucked him off some more, Steve was quickly rewarded with another dose of spunk, and he used the same technique for the final two loads.

 

Recovering from his latest orgasm, Frank West finally recognized his fellator.

“Hey! I know who you are. You the guy on the vid…”

But before he could finish his sentence, Steve spit out his prick, stood up, spun Frank around and bent him over the desk. As he rammed his fourteen inch member past the clenched ring, the news anchor let out a loud groan of approval. Apparently the confirmed ladies’ man loved some serious ass-play; having taken some rather large dildos up his butt over the years. Steve fucked that hairy hole like a madman, eager to fill those bowels with his seed, and Frank did his best to get him off. The reputable news anchor ground his ass hard against his fucker’s hips; clenching his ass-cheeks around the invading shaft.

 

When he finally delivered the embryo-filled load, the young reporter didn’t even slow down. Steve just kept on drilling that hairy ass; working on the next orgasm to help nourish the newest recruit. He had to make sure the ‘new’ Frank West was in a position to help stop the release of that video clip. Steve shuddered sporadically as the beefy butt transformed around his pistoning cock. It was amazing to fuck a body undergoing the metamorphosis. The recruit’s convulsions and spasms amplified the sensations surging through the sire’s shaft.

 

With less than thirty minutes before going live, Frank West stirred from his stupor eager to serve his sire. Steve directed the now 275 pound muscle stud to locate and destroy the video. As Frank struggled to his feet, he searched for something to wear. His clothes were now much too small for his improved body. Steve raced down the hall to the dressing room and snagged the largest robe he could find, also grabbing a tray of food from the craft service table before returning to his offspring. The young sire then followed his progeny to the editing room and got there just as an employee was leaving to deliver the footage to the production control room.

 

Frank grabbed the tape and said, “I’ll dispose of this and find something else to air in its place.”

“Great! And I’ll deal with him to make sure he doesn’t reveal our secret,” Steve replied; pushing the video editor back through the door to recruit him.

The bulked-up news anchor found a perfect substitute for the video and had it delivered to the control room. He then proceeded to the dressing room to get ready to deliver the news while his sire enjoyed a more leisurely recruiting session in the editing room.

_____

 

Barry, Francis and Ellis sat down to watch history in the making. The park ranger was so proud of himself for finding the video camera and getting its contents aired on TV. He was sure he would get his recognition for his service to humanity once the aliens were eradicated. But once he saw Frank West on TV, with his co-anchors looking at him in stunned silence while he talked seriously about giant jellyfish invading the coast and how the invasive ‘alien’ species could wreak havoc on the local economy while also inflicting harm on swimmers, Barry cried out, “NOOOOOOO!!!! The aliens got to him too!!! I just saw him and he wasn’t that big!! GAWDDAMN THEM!!!”

 

After pacing around the trailer for a few minutes grumbling to himself, Barry looked at Ellis and said calmly, “At least we still have that hard drive.”

Ellis shot a quick glance at Francis before looking back at Barry and replying, “Ah…well, Big Bear…you see…the hard drive was damaged before…and, um…well…it burnt up.”

“WHAT?!? NO!! NO!! NO!! This can’t be happening! There’s an alien invasion happening and now we ain’t got no proof!! DAMMIT!!!”

“I’m so sorry, Barry,” Ellis added.

“It’s ok, son. I know it’s not your fault,” the park ranger reassured. “I guess there is only one thing left to do. Since we know what some of them look like, we’ll just have to stop those fuckin’ alien bastards ourselves!”

_____

 

Coming up through a manhole in a dark alley, the reptilian mutant was in search of someone to breed. Its balls had swelled to the size of cantaloupes and its cock was a throbbing 26” weapon, loaded and ready to fire. It sniffed the air, trying to focus in on a particular scent, and as it turned the corner moving further into the alley, the mutant locked in on someone.

 

Staring through a partially covered window, a masked man was slowly stroking his prick while watching a couple have sex. Wearing only a trench coat, the man tweaked his nipples and bit his lower lip as he got close to cumming. He always tried to time his orgasm with the guy he was spying on. As he watched the firm, round ass bounce faster and faster; hearing his quarry grunting louder and louder, the peeping tom jerked his rod harder. And then as if hardwired to each other, both the stud and the perv came at the same time.

 

As he coated the wall and window with his spunk, the masked man just leaned back and watched as it trickled down towards the ground. As his ecstatic wave passed, the perv started to button up his coat when he heard something hiss behind him. When he turned around, the peeping tom shrieked in terror as the nearly 8’ tall monster grabbed him by the face and dragged him into an abandoned space on the other side of the alley. The couple in the apartment rushed to the window to see what was happening, but only found freshly spewed cum dripping down the glass.

 

The reptilian freak held the masked man up by his head and shredded the coat from his body. It licked his still leaking cock of its excess seed before easily swallowing the eight inch prick. Untrained in the proper art of cocksucking, the mutant’s teeth scraped the hardening shaft which caused the victim to squirm and cry out in pain. As it continued to ruin the pervert’s dick, the creature whipped its tail around and speared the man’s defenseless ass; cramming ten inches of the malleable appendage inside. As it tail-fucked its prey while instinctively releasing bio-electric energy into his body, the lizard-like assailant was rewarded with its first taste of hot, salty semen.

 

The flavorful spunk drove the monster into a frenzy. It released the spent and bloodied cock from its mouth and slammed the man face-down on the ground. With the luscious ass exposed and vacant, the creature rammed every last inch of its colossal cock inside. The incredible length of its member was too much for the pervert to take as it tore through internal organs, crushing his heart. He died mere seconds after the monster buried its rod to the hilt. At eight inches wide at the base, if the length hadn’t killed him, the girth of that cock would have most assuredly crippled him for life.

 

Oblivious to its prey’s condition, the reptilian monster kept on fucking the corpse, lost in the sensations of such a tight, warm hole. When it finally unleashed its torrent of slimy semen into the body, the creature watched as if expecting something to happen. The mutated alien embryo’s instinct was to expect a metamorphosis to take place, but that wasn’t possible in a corpse. After sitting there, nudging the dead body for nearly twenty minutes, the creature sensed nothing was going to happen. At that moment, the alien influence gave way to the animalistic response to an easy meal. Seconds later, the mutant was feasting on its prey’s flesh; fueling its body for the next breeding opportunity.

_____

 

About that same time, just a few blocks away, Chris and his team arrived back at the hotel. As the colonel looked at the five men, all dressed in t-shirts and sweat pants, he just smiled like a proud papa. Chris was worn out from the incredibly intense orgy he just experienced and was ready for a long, hot shower, a big dinner and a soft bed. He had fucked and been fucked by all five men; being double-penetrated on several occasions. He had throated every inch of every cock and swallowed multiple loads while also providing each of his offspring with his own seed several times. But the piece de resistance was when the hero was triple-fucked by Wesker, Johnson and Harris while sucking on both Aiken’s and Stone’s big dicks. Even T’lelox worried that his host would be split in two during that round.

 

As they entered the lobby, he ordered his offspring to rest up so as to be ready for a busy day of recruiting the next morning, and soon they all headed to their rooms. A couple of hours later, Richard Aiken was tossing and turning in his bed. The formerly lanky staff sergeant now had an incredible body and big dick, and all he could think about was showing it off to admiring eyes because that was something he had never experienced before. So rationalizing that he was simply getting a head start on the colonel’s orders to recruit, Aiken slipped back into the tight t-shirt and sweat pants and went for a stroll.

 

Having found a gay bar only a block away, the staff sergeant entered a waited for the wandering eyes to focus in on his physique. It didn’t take long before guys were coming up to him and asking about his hot body. Several drinks later, Aiken had decided to let one guy in particular get very familiar with all of his muscles. Slipping out the door and into the alley across the street, the staff sergeant started to undress when he heard a loud crack behind him. As he spun around, he was stunned by what he saw.

 

Leon Kennedy was standing just a foot away, wiping the blood of the now-dead stranger off of his hands.

“Imagine my surprise to see my enemy strolling across the street right in front of me. It’s as if the universe was on my side. Now…you’re going to tell me where to find the D’rozoac Prime, and in return I will grant you a quick death,” the marine major said in a psychotically calm manner.

“Fuck you, asshole!” the staff sergeant growled; taking a combat-ready stance.

“That was not the answer I wanted,” Kennedy replied coolly. “Let’s try this again.”

 

Before he knew what hit him, his attacker had a firm hold of Aiken’s nutsack and had released a massive bio-electric pulse into his groin.

_____

 

Chris too had been unable to fall asleep, but it wasn’t from a need to cum or fuck. He was just out of sorts for some reason. He decided that a stroll in the cool night air might help, so he threw on some shorts and a tank top and headed out. Taking a walk in the opposite direction that the staff sergeant went, the colonel found himself at a small, tree-filled park. As the light breeze drifted through the leaves, the hero meandered slowly; trying to ease his mind and relax. But his very presence was pushing another into a frenzied state.

 

Hearing the sounds of twigs breaking behind him, Chris Redfield turned around to see the reptilian mutant lunging for him.

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
